Purged
by Riinaya
Summary: Danny has had a slow two weeks, but when a murder turns Danny into 'the murderous Ghost Boy' he must find the real killer. And what does a new mayor lend to the young halfa's plight? Nothing good. Can Danny prove his Innocence, win over the new mayor, and stop someone from destroying both the real world and the ghost world? Hints of DxS. Pre PP. first fanfiction.
1. Prologue: A Terrible Night

**Hello. So this is my first story published on **

**But this is merely the prologue. So I ask that you might critique this prologue and see if I should continue or not. The help would be much appreciated.**

**So here it is. Read and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom Characters. All of them are copyright of the mind of Butch Hartman and seeing as I am neither male nor of middle age or older, I am, sadly, not him. However Thane, and other never before mentioned characters belong to me. Thank you. **

* * *

**Purged **

**_The Prologue : A Terrible Night, An Eventful Night_**

* * *

Danny floated silently along the dark street. The cold December air whipped around his snow white bangs as he let out a little shiver. But it wasn't the ghost sense that went off. No, it was simply a cold chill caused by natural conditions. Danny had been anxiously scouring the streets of Amity Park for any signs of ghosts. But in the past two weeks he had not experienced a single ghost attack, something that bothered him greatly. Where were they? Taking a holiday? That would be too auspicious for the halfa's mostly unlucky life. But if it wasn't an all ghost holiday, which he strongly suspected it wasn't, then there must have been something terribly wrong going on with the ghost zone and even the city.

He looked down at his watch cautiously. 3:00 AM. _'Great! Another ghost less night,'_ thought the boy exasperatedly. Just then his eyes snapped up as he heard a blood curdling scream. With a little excitement but mostly the urge to help, he zoomed from the street, up above the buildings, to get a good estimation of where the sound was coming from. What he saw broke all excitement he had and turned it to pure horror.

There, a few blocks away, glistening in the light of a street lamp was a pool of blood, and lying in that blood was a man of middle age, face down and blood drenching his back. Danny breaking from his initial shock flew towards the man in a false hope of finding some life within the motionless man. As he approached, he could practically smell the scent of death, metallic and rotting. And the man was most certainly dead, though it was no regular robber or thug to be blamed. The man had, what appeared to be, claw marks all over his body and a very specific mark on his forehead. What could it be? Letting curiosity get the better of him, Danny rolled the corpse over to get a better look. A star with a paw print in the middle was seared into the man's forehead. However what struck Danny most was not the ritualistic symbol upon the man's forehead, but the man's face. The corpse looked familiar. A friend of the family? No, he would've remembered that. Then who was he? Looking for some form of ID, Danny haphazardly dug through the man's left pocket, bulging as it was. Pulling up the tattered and bloodstained wallet he checked the ID inside. Gordon Walters, Amity Park's district attorney. Did the thing that killed him know who he was? Or was this just a random mauling? No, not in this urban area. It must have been planned.

Danny, after being satisfied with the information he had acquired, placed the wallet back in the man's pocket and tried to find his phone to call 911. Just as he did, a man stepped from out of his apartment onto the street. He gasped as he saw Danny Phantom, Notorious ghost boy of Amity Park, leaned over the dead body rummaging through the bloody corpses pockets with blood all over his usually pristine silver gloves. Hearing the gasp, Danny's eyes grew wide and his head snapped up from inspecting the body in horror and shock. The man began to yell for help and call out, "Danny Phantom murdered someone! The Ghost Boy is a murderer!"

"Wait! No," but it was too late; the man would no longer listen. Thinking fast, he became invisible and fled the scene in fright. Soon all the lights were on within two blocks of the place. Danny could only listen in horror as he became the murderous ghost boy of Amity Park. He flew faster looking down at his bloody hands as he continued to the refuge of his own home. Little did he know, his home would soon be the Hell that it never should have been.

* * *

**-DP-**

* * *

A man walked briskly in the blackening night, a hand wiping his lips clean of the deed. In his over coat with red stains trialing up each arm, the man moved closer to the darkened alleyways, hiding from the curious eyes of onlookers. _'I was too careless in the slaughter of my prey. Hopefully "He" will not be irate with my actions,'_ thought the man, sweat trickling down his light brown skin. Drops of blood ran from his claw like nails to the back of his hands. He quickly shook them of the morbid remnants of his prey, his cold, calculating, amber eyes dismissing the red liquid and the action he had just committed. If it got him closer to his chance at freedom, he would do anything. All he needed were a few more souls and he would be powerful enough to break free from that…that _demon's_ control.

Digging in his coat pocket, he pulled out his golden pocket watch and read the time. 3:30 AM. Surely all had gone as planned by now; the boy would find the body, the neighbor would see the deed, and all would be as his "master" wanted. But perhaps not as he, Thane, wanted. What had he wanted besides an end to his misery? Death was the only thing that repeated within his mind. Thane was interrupted in his thoughts when he felt the vibrations of something in his other pants' pocket. He pulled out the cellular device and placed the cold item to his ear.

"Is it done?" questioned the gruff voice through the phone.

Thane calmly spoke, "Yes master all is as you wished," his voice sonorous and sweet like golden honey.

"It had better be. Or I'll add another 10,000 years to your punishment. I did not spend all those years in confinement to simply have my plan be destroyed by your inadvertent hands," the voice seethed to Thane's dismay, although as of late his master would become enraged at the smallest matters.

"I swear, Master, all is as you have desired," Thane reassured. "The boy has been discovered and the target destroyed."

"Good. Now my plan shall move to the next phase, the rising action before the show stopping finale," Thane heard the sinister laugh from the other side of the device, "I will purge all; these pathetic human world and that filthy Ghost Zone."

* * *

**So that's it for now guys. I know it isn't very long, but this is my test run. For (a) if I should continue this plot and (b) if I require more writing and grammatical assistance, I would like to know now and not write a lengthy story for no purpose what so ever than to entertain my rather large imagination.**

**Thanks guys!**

**See ya soon.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Revelation of Fear

**So I want to quickly thank all those that reviewed the Prologue to Purged and send my replies. I believe most author's seem to do this and I think it effectively gives the reviewer recognition. So here it goes:**

**To DetectiveLion: **Thank you very much! And I am very glad you like the idea! I am a sucker for mysterys but I like to draw them out and make them a little painful as well, something I had yet to see in Danny Phantom Fanfictions. Hopefully you'll stick with this story and we'll see what happens!

**To SamXDanny: **Love your name by the way, but on to your review. Thank you so much for the compliment. And my writing is actually thanks to a Meteorologist turned English Teacher. I can't explain how much I owe him for expanding my writing abilities. And I also hope you enjoy the rest of this story. hopefully it'll turn out the way you expect it... or the way you least expect it!

**To A Titan At Heart: **Thank you for the warm welcome and the many compliments. I am a very lengthy writer and I believe in writing you have to move at your own pace or else it can either come across as too choppy or way too rushed. That's nto to say I don't rush and that I'm perfect grammatically. I still have many issues in my writing to work out. So I would love to have you as a Beta-Reader. I'll P.M. you later this week. Tuesday at the latest. Oh and Thane is my character and the real killer...well you'll have to wait and find out who he is.

**To janette9a:** Excuse me, I love to torture our poor little Danny, but don't take it the wrong way. I love our little half ghost..._to death_! Ha! Get it! I love him to death! Oh I kill myself sometimes!

**Anyways, that was all of the reviews for this time around, so on to the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Revelation of Fear**

* * *

'_Faster," _he thought again and again. He had to fly faster out of the grasp of the nightmare this reality had conjured, and away from all the darkness of the night. The sky was his freedom from the Earth's crushing binds. He had to find a way out of this. He always did, right? Then again he had never been accused of a murder before. Not to mention, the now corpse was political figure to boot. And, Danny had just placed the evidence all over himself. _'Nice going, Fenton,' _he mentally scolded. Now the whole town would be after him, and his parents.

He was scared. He had to admit it. Nothing frightened him further than the thought of going home to the two people who had raised and loved him knowing they would be calling him a murderer, though they did so without knowing. And that's what scared him more. If his secret were to get out now, his parents and anyone he's ever known would hate him, and maybe even _fear_ him for what he had done. He would be shunned, locked up in prison, and then used for scientific research. He could almost see the headlines, "Ghost Hunters, Maddie and Jack Fenton, hand over Freak Son for Government-Funded Research!"

As much as he was absolutely exhausted from ghost fighting, and though his grades suffered from it, ghost fighting gave him a purpose, a chance to do something, something other than being stuffed into lockers by Dash Baxter. Sure school was important, and maybe he had always planned to be an astronaut, but life has funny ways of taking what we think we need and giving us what we really need, or maybe what the world needs in Danny's case. Now that was all being jeopardized by some faint curiosity he had used to check a dead man's identity. _'Obviously, I haven't watched enough C.S.I.,' _he quipped aimlessly.

Danny could see the outline of Fenton Works in the distance as stinging tears began to form, but he wouldn't let them fall. He was worrying over nothing, right? It's not like the whole town he had saved on numerous occasions would turn on him because of one accusation of murder. Or at least he hoped not.

He phased through the wall of Fenton Works into his room and plopped onto the inviting bed exhausted by his incessant worrying. He felt the familiar sensation of the two rings passing over his body as he became Danny Fenton once more. He could also feel the fear wash throughout his body reminding him of the nightmare in store. However, the fear had no time to take anymore hold on him as the inviting darkness of sleep invited him into its warm arms and the world turned to black.

* * *

-DP-

* * *

"Danny!"

Danny's eyes groggily blinked open as he took in his surroundings. There was Jazz grabbing his shoulders shaking him awake on his bed.

"What do ya want, Jazz?" The boy slurred his speech as he looked at his sister, sleep still apparent in his hazy blue eyes.

"What do _I _want!? I want to know what happened last night." Her eyebrows were knitted in a worried frown.

He looked at her questioningly for a moment, then his eyes widened in horror as he remembered the nightmare of last night. He pulled up his hands defensively, then noticed he had forgotten to wash the remnants of last night's venture. Jazz looked at the dried blood in horror as she gasped and released her brother's shoulders.

"It's not what it looks like Jazz. Please, just listen to me," he pleaded desperately to his sister, tears ready to envelope his icy blue eyes. Jazz remained horrified for a moment, but then slowly let her eyes soften, though her face was still worried.

"I believe you," She said firmly. Danny couldn't help but let a tiny smile befall his lips. "But there's something you need to see downstairs before we head out for school," She said pointing to his door. She was about to head out when she said, "and you better wash those hands of yours." Then a smirk graced her lips, "not to mention some clean clothes would be nice every once in a while," she playfully nagged, wagging a disapproving finger in his direction. Danny smiled and waved his hand in dismissal at her as she left.

He hurriedly cleaned himself up and put on some new clothes, eager to see what horrors might lay ahead of him. As he raced down the stairs he could hear the television in the kitchen.

"In more tragic news, Amity Park's very own District Attorney, Gordon Walters, was brutally murdered last night at McCarthy Square in an apparent mauling. As of now the police have ruled out several motives as no valuables had been taken from the scene. However, the police have found a suspect in this brutal murder. One they believe has the motive to kill the district attorney of Amity Park, protector of justice."

Danny made it down in time to see the screen switch to a policeman at the scene. "After interviewing the residence and running a quick look at the district attorney's recent history, we believe the murderer was none other than the infamous Danny Phantom." He heard gasps from his parents and his own eyes went wide. "We have numerous eyewitness accounts that place the ghost boy here at the time of the murder as well as a motive. We know from records in the district attorney's office that he had been recently investigating the Ghost Boy's abilities and origins. But the more incriminating evidence is the recent discovery the district attorney had made." The interviewer pressed the officer as to what that discovery was to which the officer replied, "That information will be released later at a press conference held by the new district attorney for the time, Paul Baylor." The T.V. switched once more back to the anchorwoman. "There you have it folks, Danny Phantom, hero or murderous ghost that has it out for our fair town? Tune in at 3:00 PM for the press conference with District Attorney Paul Baylor. And now for the weather…," but Danny had tuned out from the television and back to his parents' faces. They were appalled, outraged and…afraid. He opened his mouth in an attempt to say something in the ghost boy's defense, but Jazz quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him from the house.

"Bye Mom and Dad. We've got to get to school," She yelled racing out the door. Danny could hear his mom yell "Wait" but Jazz had already gotten them out of the house and into the car faster than you could say Inviso-Bill. She peeled out of the driveway, but the only thing Danny cared to take notice of was the floor and his rather dirty shoes. Jazz looked at him worriedly.

"Ya know being angst-zilla over there isn't going to help anyone anytime soon." He looked up at her and she smiled reassuringly. "We'll find some way out of this. We always do." Danny let a tiny smile escape his bitter frown, and Jazz patted his shoulder.

"But first you're gonna have to tell me what happened last night. The whole story," Danny nodded to his sister and recounted his tale of the late night patrol gone horribly wrong. She listened intently and by the time Danny had finished, Jazz seemed even more bewildered about the whole situation than she had before.

"Something is definitely up, but who would kill the D.A. besides some lowlife thugs," his sister questioned. He shook his head.

"I'm more worried about what he had found out about Danny Phantom and why someone would kill him over it." Jazz nodded her head in agreement just as they pulled into the parking lot of Casper High.

"Whatever it is, you need to keep a low profile for the time being. If a ghost attacks we'll just have to handle it the old fashion way, okay?" Danny was a bit aggravated that he couldn't go ghost, but he nodded anyway, knowing he wouldn't be allowed out of the car without first agreeing to his sister's demands. She smiled and then unlocked the doors. Danny hurriedly rushed into the school, anxious to get the day over with.

* * *

-DP-

* * *

The day went as it usually went, getting pummeled by Dash, falling asleep in Mr. Lancer's class, _not_ fighting ghosts, and having Tucker and Sam with him as back up. What was new was trying to explain to Sam and Tucker what had happened last night.

"Danny, I can't believe this! What were you thinking, touching the body?" Danny, frustrated, grunted at Sam as she scolded him for his stupidity, walking down the halls of Casper High. School had just finished up and most students had been eager to see the news about Danny Phantom.

"Sam, it wasn't like I was trying to get myself framed for murder!" he whispered harshly, hurt swelling in his voice and eyes. Sam immediately regretted her words and let her expression soften to one of sullen regret.

"Look, I'm sorry Danny…I'm…I'm just…scared for you." She said genuinely. Danny could feel the empathy radiating off of her and let at tiny smile crack on his features. Then Tucker swung his arm around Danny's shoulder. "Yeah man, as much as it pains me to say this, our group just isn't awesome without you." He then took out his PDA, "It wouldn't be the same without you either Rosalina!" He started hugging the device, lovingly. Sam and Danny couldn't help but chuckle at their techno-geek friend.

But Sam was quick to end the moment, "So what do you think he knows about Danny Phantom?" Danny instantly let the smile drop from his face.

"I don't know, but it can't be good," Danny said as they headed out the doors of the school.

"And indeed it isn't Daniel," The voice sounded all too familiar. Danny growled, "What do you want, Plasmius?" He turned to see Vlad Masters with his stretch limo in front of Casper High. '_Subtle, Vlad, very subtle!'_ Danny thought angrily.

"Now, Daniel, should you really be worried about me, my little murderous badger" Vlad smirked.

"I didn't do it," Danny proclaimed to the older halfa.

"Daniel, I'm not here to say if you did" he paused for theatrical affect, "or didn't do it, I'm merely here to give you a word of caution," the man said, presenting Danny with a manila folder.

"What? No catch? I was sure you were going to try and make me a deal where I had to become your evil apprentice and my mom had to marry a fruit-loop like you." Danny quipped angrily.

The man glowered, "Not quite, my boy. In times like these, people like us hardly have time for our own problems," He shoved the folder harshly into Danny's hands and quickly stepped back into his limo. Danny couldn't help but wonder what he had meant by that last statement and what it was that had him so riled up. Danny looked at the manila folder in his hands and then to Sam and Tucker. They nodded for him to open it, and with their consent, he nodded back. He cautiously opened the folder, anticipacion eating away at him. When the folder finally stood open before him, his eye's widened in horror.

_Danny Phantom_

_ Age: Unknown_

_ Height: 5'6_

_ Weight: Unknown_

_ Hair Color: White_

_ Eye Color: Green_

_ Danny Phantom, a supposed ghost, patrols Amity Park looking for ghosts to fight, most likely due to a personal vendetta or obsession as most ghosts have. However, upon closer inspection I have noticed several notable differences in the ghost boy's biology to those of actual ghosts. His blood is not green, blue, or pink as found in most ghostly specimens, nor is his skin pale or discolored as is found to be apparent with the physiology of being dead and therefore unable to produce body heat. During one of the fights I had been observing, I noticed he had sustained an injury and bled on the ground. I took the liberty of collecting a sample. I then delivered it to the crime labs where the blood analyst tested the sample. It contained 50% ectoplasm and 50% human blood type AB+. I know now why Danny Phantom is so different from his ghostly counterparts. Danny Phantom is only __**HALF**__ ghost…_

Danny stopped reading after that. He knew his time was up. At 3:00 PM in front of the entire town, Amity Park would know Danny Phantom was only half ghost, which meant he was also half human.

* * *

**Well that's it my dear friends. **

**Till next time Ta-ta!**


End file.
